


Suhoor

by MerakiForest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Muslim!James, Ramadan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerakiForest/pseuds/MerakiForest
Summary: James doesn't understand why Sirius wants to come to Suhoor with him, but Sirius thinks that's what brothers should do.
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Suhoor

Sirius' obnoxious yawn echos through the stone halls more loudly than even the shuffle of tired feet.

"It's so early," he whined before shivering a little in chill of the pre-dawn air.

"I don't know why you even got up," James yawned, wiping at his wet eyes. "You're going to be in a bad mood all day."

"I can go back to bed after," Sirius replied before yawning again and smacking his lips.

They were silent again for a bit, watching as a few other students made their way down to the kitchens. The Hufflepuff Prefects would already be up and helping to guide the newer students into the kitchen.

"Seriously, though..."

"Hehe, I _am_ Sirius."

"Ugh, stop. I mean it! You don't have to come down with me." Sirius came to a halt in the middle of the hall and stared incredulously at James. "What?"

"Why wouldn't I come?" Sirius asked, honestly confused.

James felt an embarrassed heat on his dark cheeks. "It's just...I know that you're not...religious. You don't have to do this because I know it doesn't mean anything for you."

A pale hand rested softly on James' shoulder and he looked up to see his best friend with an earnest expression.

"It _does_ mean something to me, James," he stated calmly. "It means something to me because of what it means to you. You're like my brother, James."

At barely 12 years of age, James Potter had never received such a passionate declaration before and he felt tears prickling at his eyes. Second Year was going to be coming to an end soon and even though all of the Marauders had been through a lot this year with them trying to get in as many pranks as possible between classes and their own private Animagus studies, he had always been cautious of being too clingy. James knew from the moment that he met Sirius that they would be best friends and that nothing but death could separate them. To him, the four of them _were_ brothers regardless of the ethnic and religious differences. But he knew that he was an unusual kid. He knew that not everyone felt as passionately and deeply as he did.

"Thanks, Sirius," he finally squeezed out past the lump in his throat. He knew that the focus of his self-reflection this month would be all the wonderful friends and brothers he had gained at Hogwarts and how he could be a better brother to them.

The somber mood was broken by another yawn from Sirius and the cute squeak he accidentally made. He snapped his mouth shut in embarrassment and James just laughed before pulling him down the hall. 


End file.
